


Sleepover

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [86]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Best Friend's Sibling, Coming Home Drunk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Best friend's sibling?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 54





	Sleepover

“Kol, you’re driving me nuts and you’re going to wake your brother. Either pass out or drink your water. Both activities should leave you quiet.” Caroline widened her eyes because she meant business, and she was only half as drunk as the birthday boy.

Kol, ever the little shit, hummed loudly while he drank the glass she’d poured for him. He finished with a loud sigh of refreshment and smiled up at her, waiting for judgment. 

Shaking her head, she couldn’t help a fond smile. “Go to bed, you loon.”

“You coming, darling?”

Soft footsteps padded down the hallway, and she met Klaus’s eyes in the dark. “In a minute. Don’t forget to take something before you crash, I’m only treating you to one hangover breakfast in the morning.”

“Nonsense, love,” Klaus chimed in, thwacking him on the back and enjoying the wince it brought. “Breakfast is on me. Happy birthday, little brother.”

“Shut up, Nik,” Kol whined, shoving him away.

Before it could devolve into the millionth petty sibling squabble she’d witnessed over the years, Caroline passed Kol another glass of water and scowled at the stench of tequila. “Ugh, and brush your teeth, too. I’m not waking up to your morning breath.”

He groaned in that long suffering way of his, shuffling off to his bedroom. “Yes, darling.”

Klaus watched him go, turning back to her with a meaningful glance. “That should be fun to sleep with. He kicks, you know.”

“Still a better option than you,” Caroline cheerfully claimed. “And he knows better than to kick me, I kick back.”

“I know.”

Her grip tightened on her own water glass, so tempted to throw it in his face. “We’re not doing that again.”

Fighting back a grin, Klaus nodded. “So you keep saying.”

“It was one time, Klaus.”

“An excellent time. One I’ve been quite keen to repeat, of which I’ve made no secret.”

She threw a hand toward the hallway where Kol had disappeared, keeping her voice to a fierce whisper. “Yeah, and I’d kind of like to keep it a secret! He’s my best friend. I’ve known you all better than anyone and I’m still not sure what games you Mikaelsons play, but you don’t get to steal me from him.”

Clearly irritated, Klaus pressed his tongue to his teeth. “It’s more than that, Caroline, and I think you know that.”

Her lips pursed. “I- You- We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because!”

“That’s not an answer. I just want a chance.”

“But-”

“For the love of disco,” Kol called from the bathroom, “just shag each other and have cute babies for Bekah to spoil. You’ve already ruined my chances in the betting pool, you don’t get to ruin my birthday sleep. Well, you can, but not by fighting. And play some music for the other interruption, if you catch my drift.”

Caroline stared into the darkness, openmouthed, only to find Klaus suppressing a laugh. “Seriously?”

His smile won out, and he looked at her with shining eyes. “I think you’re officially out of reasons, sweetheart.”

Finally, _finally_ , the corners of her lips turned up. “I guess so.” Still, she forced herself to hold up a quelling finger. “But you have to do this right. Ask me on a real date. Like a grown up. When I don’t smell like tequila and whatever else your brother got those sailors to buy for us.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably not, no.”

“Caroline, darling, how did I get glitter _under_ my clothes?”


End file.
